Pink Elephant
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: "Sucrée et nuisible," affirma Hidan en se caressant le menton," ouais c'est comme ça que je te vois."


**Titre :** Pink Elephant

 **Rating :** M ( juste à cause du langage )

 **Genre :** What the fuck

 **Pairing :** Temari x Hidan

 **Note :** Coucou les gens :) Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a absolument rien à comprendre dans cet OS, ne cherchez aucune logique, ni aucune explication, car moi-même je suis incapable d'expliquer quoique se soit. C'était juste histoire de passer le temps, et d'essayer de travailler une dynamique entre Hidan et Temari c'est tout.

Profitez juste du moment ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **\- Pink Elephant-**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Anne-Marie - Alarm**

* * *

« Un paquet de Pink Elephant. » demanda d'un ton froid Temari au vendeur du bureau de tabac et en déposant d'un geste brusque de l'argent sur le comptoir.

Le vendeur leva lentement son nez du magazine érotique qu'il était entrain de lire et observa d'un air totalement désintéressé la jeune femme qui avait débarqué en ce samedi soir dans sa boutique.

Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait que celle-ci était en robe de mariée et se contenta de se retourner sans se presser vers les paquets de cigarette entreposé derrière lui tout en se grattant paresseusement le ventre. Temari croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas hurler au vendeur de se bouger un peu plus. À peine eut-il tendu le paquet à la jeune femme que celle-ci s'en empara d'un geste brusque et sortit du magasin en s'empressant d'allumer une clope.

 _Damn it._

Elle avait dû attendre toute la journée. Elle avait tellement attendu qu'elle avait cru qu'elle allait crever. Tout en fumant sa clope, elle se mit à errer dans les rues sombres de Konoha tout en ignorant les regards intrigués des passants sur son passage.

« Toujours à fumer tes clopes de fillette ? » lui lança une voix grave.

Temari souffla un nuage de fumée et se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Il faisait assez sombre, mais la lumière d'un lampadaire lui permit de distinguer dans la pénombre la silhouette d'Hidan. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire en coin en la voyant le foudroyer de ses iris verts forêts.

« Jolie robe. » constata t-il en la détaillant d'un regard avide.

Temari leva les yeux au ciel et demanda froidement :« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

Sans s'arrêter de sourire, Hidan pencha la tête légèrement le coté et commença à se gratter le menton.

« Toi. »

Temari étouffa un rire jaune et tira de nouveau sur sa clope. « Arrête ton baratin Hidan. »

« Ah t'es vraiment une petite salope, » grinça Hidan en se frottant maintenant la nuque « pourquoi ne veux-tu donc jamais me croire ? »

« Parce que t'es qu'un connard. » se contenta de lui dire Temari en faisant tomber de la cendre sur le bas de sa robe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu veuilles bien accepter mon affection alors ? »

« Que tu t'éloignes, » trancha d'un ton sec Temari « définitivement. »

Le sourire d'Hidan se figea et il fit descendre la main qui était posé sur sa nuque dans la poche de son pantalon. Il soupira doucement et s'approcha d'un peu plus prêt de Temari, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Un jour tu sais, tu me supplieras de te prendre, » susurra t-il en observant avec gourmandise les lippes rouges cerises de la jeune femme « et de me sucer la queue. »

Temari esquissa un sourire et souffla la fumée qu'elle avait dans la bouche sur le visage d'Hidan. Celui-ci entrouvrit les lèvres et aspira la fumée opaque avec délectation.

« C'est beau de rêver Hidan. » fit-elle en laissant tomber le mégot de sa cigarette par terre.

« Passe moi une clope. »

« Je croyais que c'était des cigarettes de fillette ? » trancha Temari d'un ton sec.

« À vrai dire, » dit-il en se passant lentement la langue sur les lèvres « c'est toi que je veux fumer, mais comme je ne peux pas, je me contenterai de fumer ce qui te ressemble le plus sur terre. »

Temari fronça les sourcils face au charabia que venait de lui dire Hidan « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Que je suis comme des Pink Elephant ? »

« Sucrée et nuisible, » affirma Hidan en se caressant le menton, « ouais c'est comme ça que je te vois. »

« Tu sais que pour quelqu'un qui veut m'avoir dans son pieu tu t'y prends vraiment mal. » grinça Temari qui n'avait pas vraiment aimé la comparaison. Nuisible pourquoi pas ? Mais sucrée ?

Elle n'était un putain de bonbon ! Non mais oh !

Si elle devait être une saveur elle serait acide.

« Allez, juste une. »

Temari soupira, tira une clope de son paquet et lui en tendit une. Hidan la glissa entre ses lèvres et se pencha vers elle pour qu'elle la lui allume. Temari leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta de lui tendre d'un geste agacé le briquet.

« Allume la moi. » ordonna t-il en s'approchant encore plus d'elle et en plantant ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean.

« Je préfère crever, » grinça t-elle.

Hidan écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. La Pink Elephant qu'il avait dans la bouche tomba sur le sol et Temari serra les poings. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser, se foutant totalement de la fine poussière qui s'était déposée sur sa clope. On ne gâchait pas, c'était la règle.

« T'es vraiment drôle ! » clama Hidan en lui arrachant la clope qu'elle avait ramassé des mains et en lui agrippant la taille pour la coller contre lui « Allez fais pas ta princesse, allume la moi. »

Ne supportant pas leur soudaine proximité et surtout la manière dont il l'avait appelé, Temari lui écrasa le pied et tenta de s'éloigner de son emprise. « Laisse moi ! » hurla t-elle.

Elle lui écrasa le pied mais ce geste ne fit que faire sourire Hidan qui encercla ses énormes bras musclés autour de la taille de Temari avant de la porter comme un sac à patate sur son épaule.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !? » hurla t-elle en agitant énergiquement des pieds dans l'espoir de le déséquilibrer ou de l'agacer pour qu'il la lâche.

« J'te ramène à la maison, t'as perdu ton pari. »

Temari grogna alors qu'il lui pinçait les fesses. C'était complètement faux, le paris stipulait qu'elle devait rester en robe de mariée pendant 24 heures et elle avait tenu...hum...genre 10 heures ce qui était déjà vachement pas mal. Elle avait donc gagné, Hidan était juste un mauvais joueur c'est tout.

Ou alors, ils l'étaient un peu tous les deux...


End file.
